Redemption of the Elven Hero
by Major144
Summary: Oberon Greenhaze finds him self in the Abyss after he was killed my the third Overlord, who he found out was one of his former comrades. Oberon encounters the Forgotten god and finds out about his evil plan. Oberon wants to stop the Forgotten and his cries attract the Mother Godess who decides to give Oberon a change of redemption if he kills the Forgotten God.
1. Chapter 1 The Abyss Theater

Redemption of an Elven Hero  
Chapter 1 The Abyss Theater  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

Oberon saw the Overlord come charging right at him. Oberon tried to raises some roots up but he was to tired from the Minions. The Overlord stabbed his sword into Oberon's chest! Oberon gasped in pain. The Overlord pulled his sword out. Oberon looked at the wound in his chest then back out the Overlord.

"Release me from this torment!" He said.

The Overlord raised his sword and Oberon got a good look at some of the facial features in the helmet. He recognized who the Overlord was. It was Gallant! His former friend and comrade who he thought was dead long ago. The Overlord stabbed Oberon again. Oberon felt his life coming to an end, but he was going to talk to his best friend before he died.

"Gallant it's you! Your alive! My friend I'm sorry for not coming to your aid all that time ago! I should have gone with my feelings to see if you were still alive! If I had done that I've could have charged our fates! I'm sorry please forgive me my friend!" Gasped Oberon.

The Overlord starred at Oberon with confusion in his eyes.

"I forgive you Oberon." He said.

Oberon smiled up at the Overlord.

"Thank you my friend." He said as the life left his eyes and he turned to ash.

Oberon awoke to find himself still fused in his tree. He found himself in an area that was a mix between a forest and a theater. There was a sign on the stage that read "Terror of Evernight Forest". On the stage there were a bunch of elves reading what appeared to be scripts. Next to them were a bunch of skeleton like creatures wearing fake beards.

"Where am I? What is this?" Asked Oberon.

"Oh good your awake in time for the show." Boomed a voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere.

Oberon looked around confused. He saw a bunch of elves sitting in what appeared to be some kind of stands around him and the stage.

"Welcome everyone to the premier of "Terror of Evernight Forest" please be seated and enjoy the show." Boomed the mysterious voice.

The elves stood in the center of the stage as the skeleton creatures ran off to the side.

"Act 1 The elves live peacefully in Evernight Forest...protected by their unworthy deity the Mother Goddess." Boomed the mysterious voice.

On the stage two elves were standing next to an ugly look wood cut out that was supposed to represent the Mother Goddess.

"Oh brother how lucky we elves are to live in this bountiful green bosom of Everynight Forest." Said the first elf.

"Aye we are. Let us pray to the Mother Goddess." Said the second elf.

"For though she is a cold and uncaring harlot, undeserving of our worship she alone will listen to our sorrow, woe, and poetry." Said the second elf.

Oberon just starred at the elves in horror wondering what kind of sick creature wrote and directed this play. The elves in the stands seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Act 2 The dwarfs attack Evernight Forest crushing the elves into the ground of their precious forest." Said the mysterious voice.

At once the skeleton creatures wearing fake beards came swarming onto the stage and proceed to pulverize the elves! Oberon felt a pang of guilt come over him. This is what happened to his people and his home, after he fell into his deep slumber. He should have been there for his people when they needed him most. After a few minutes the skeleton creatures left the stage.

"Act 3 Where the Terror comes to Evernight Forest!" Boomed the mysterious voice.

Everybody looked at the stage wondering what the terror was. For several minutes nothing happened there was some awkward coughing.

"What! Where's the Terror! I need the Terror!" Boomed the mysterious voice.

There was the sound reply of a clacking skull.

"What do you mean it's getting fixed! Alright fine will start over! Don't worry folks will get the Terror working in a little while." Said the mysterious voice.

"Who are you?" Demanded Oberon.

"You know it's been a long time since someone asked me that question." Said the mysterious voice as it chuckled a little. "Once I was a great god! I was married to the Mother Goddess and greatly respected! Then one day I cheated on her and the heartless women erased me from everyone's memories and banished me to here the Abyss! I've been down he so long that I've forgotten my own name. I just go by the name Forgotten." Said the voice.

"So you doing all this to me because I was a fateful servant to the Mother Goddess?" Asked Oberon.

"Yes that and because you have a powerful stench of corrupt energy on you. You were once a hero, but you became corrupted! That corrupt energy emitting from I can use. It will give me energy and I will escape from this fowl place and take my revenge on the world above! I will be remembered as the greased terror in all the land and it will be thanks to you Oberon." Laughed the Forgotten.

Oberon trashed in his tree trying to break free.

"You twisted fiend! I will not help you escape! By my honor I will stop you! I don't care about myself, but I won't sit by and let you get away with this! I won't let you spread your evil to the world above!" Shouted Oberon as he struggled in his tree, but couldn't break it.

"Ha! Face it Oberon your here to be punished. This is your fate for your crime sloth and for corrupting Evernight Forest! Here I'm in charge of justice! There's not a single thing you can do to stop me. So why don't you just sit back and enjoy the show where you'll see your failure over and over again!" Laughed the Forgotten.

Oberon clench his fist and gritted his teeth.

"I will get out of this tree and stop you!" He muttered as he continued you to push against his tree prison.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Chance

Redemption of an Elven Hero  
Chapter 2 Chance  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

For what seemed like years Oberon and the elves were forced to watch the first two acts of Terror of Evernight Forest. It made Oberon angry. He was more angry about his people suffering then his own. His people were innocent they shouldn't have to suffer the terrible atrocity of this play. As time went by Oberon's anger and desire to to free his people grew. He looked up at the clouded sky of the Abyss and prayed to prayed to the Mother Goddess. For several days nothing happened, but Oberon never lost hope and he continued praying and repenting for his past crimes.

In another part of the Abyss a man wearing grey and black spiky armor had arrived laying on the ground in a large cavern. He stumbled to his feet and looked down at himself confused.

"I'm back in my original form?" Said the man.

He looked around at his surroundings and clinched his fist in anger. The memories of his life came flooding in. The man remembered that his name was Handric. He had been the Second Overlord, who had launched a plan to conquer the world, but then a powerful wizard named Nicholas had gather a band of heroes to fight him. The heroes had fought their way to Handric's lair the Dark Tower, where a knight named Gallant had grabbed Handric in a death grip and leaped from the tower.

The two of them had crashed to the ground, with Gallant being fatally wounded and unconscious. The fall had greatly wounded Handric putting him at Death's door. In desperation Handric had used his powers to posses Nicholas's body. He then came up with a clever plan to corrupt all the heroes and use Gallant as his tool for vengeance. Using Nicholas's influence on the heroes he corrupted each and everyone of the heroes, except for Oberon. Handric was forced to use a little magic to corrupt the elf hero. Handric's fateful servant Gnarl had tricked Gallant, who was suffering from amnesia into believing that he was the Overlord. Gallant went about slaying the heroes one by one, until Handric had decided to appear and take Gallant's body.

Handric had almost succeeded, but Nicholas's daughter Rose interfered and gave Gallant a fighting chance. A massive battle was fought between the two Overlord's until Gallant had became victorious and destroyed Handric. Now Handric was stuck here.

"We'll aren't you an interesting mortal." Boomed a voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere.

Handric quickly pulled out his sword and got into a fighting stance.

"Who goes there? Show yourself!" Demanded Handric.

"I am the Master of the Abyss! You may call me The Forgotten. You will serve me." Said The Forgotten.

"So your the master here? I serve nobody! I am The Overlord and you will bow before me!" Shouted Handric as he released a blast of lightning at the darkness.

The cavern became lit up with light and for a brief moment Handric saw a large serpent like creature covered in spikes, with two claw like hands, with tusk, and a large gold mask glaring at him. The creature shot one of it's clawed hands out knocking Handic's sword away and pinning him to the ground. The creature leaned it's face over Handric and glared down at him. Handric felt fear course through his body at the sight of The Forgotten.

"Puny mortal, you dare strike at me! I am a god! I demanded respect and servitude!" Roared The Forgotten as he pressed his clawed hand down on Handric.

"Forgive...me! I...had no idea...I was in the presence...of a god!" Stuttered Handric.

The Forgotten removed his claw and Handirc staggered to his feet.

"I will forgive you for your impudence this one time. I have a need for evil such as yourself in my plans." Said The Forgotten.

"What plan?" Asked Handric.

"I am familiar with your work Handric. You did a nice job of corrupting the heroes that defeated you. When they were killed by the hero you used as your tool of vengeance they ended up here. The heroes wreck of corrupt energy. With that energy I can open a portal to the world of the living and escape this place!" Said The Forgotten.

"Handric became intrigued by this. If the evil god's plan worked he would be free and he could take his revenge on Gallant and take back what was his.

"It is an excellent...plan...master." Said Handric not used to calling anyone master.

"Thank you. Once we are free of this place I will reward you handsomely for your role in this plan. Now come I must show you around and introduce you to the army you'll be leading once we return to the world of the living." Said The Forgotten as he slither down a tunnel.

Handric smiled slightly and followed.

In the Evernight Abyss Oberon was praying to the Mother Goddess.

"Please Mother Goddess...release me from this tree, so I may destroy the fowl evil that plagues this realm and wishes to harm the world you created. I know I've done wrong in the...past, but please release me from this tree. I repent! I wish to...serve you and protect my people. I repent my past crimes! I wish to serve on the side of good!" Prayed Oberon.

At first nothing seemed to happen then Oberon heard a powerful female voice in his head. It was the voice of the Mother Goddess!

"I have watched and listened to you Oberon Greenhaze. You were first a kind and mighty hero and ruler to your people. Then you fell into sloth and a downed them and corrupted Evernight. You tried to make amends by defeating the new Overlord, but you failed. Now you are here in the Abyss praying for forgiveness saying you want to free your people and that you will kill my former husband, who is now evil and wishes to harm the world I created." Said the Mother Goddess.

"Yes. I will do anything to protect my people and the world you created." Said Oberon.

"Very well, I will free you from your tree and give you a change to redeem yourself. Kill my former husband and I will consider forgiving you of your past crimes." Said the Mother Goddess.

Oberon felt energy surge through his body. With a heave he ripped himself from the tree as bark crumbled from his arms and legs. He stood shakily to his feet clothed only in some pants. The elves sitting around him gasped. The skeleton creatures, who were just standing on stage waiting to do the scene again gasped at Oberon.

"The shows over!" Shouted Oberon as he ran forward and yanked an ax out of one of the skeleton creatures hands and decapitated the creature with it!

The rest of the skeleton creatures charged at Oberon. The elf threw his ax and cut one of the creatures in half! He then dodged a sword swing from another creature before taking it's sword away and slicing off it's arms! Oberon let out a battle cry as be charged the rest of the skeleton creatures! He smashed one creatures head to dust with a powerful punch as he decapitated a few more. In a matter of minutes all the skeleton creatures were reduced to dust. A finally skeleton dressed up to look like the Overlord walked on to the stage looking at the carnage in confusion.

"You will not be spreading an terror today!" Shouted Oberon as he ran forward and sliced the skeleton in half!

The two halves of the creature fell to the ground with a metallic thud. Oberon turned to face his people.

"My fellow elves I apologies for not being there when you needed me. I promise from this day forth I will bring honor and peace back to our race! I will no longer neglect you and I will destroy the fowl villain that created this horrible play about us!" Declared Oberon.

The elves cheered and stood up clapping.

"We forgive you!"

"Your the best!"

"Take down that horrible theater director!"

Oberon smiled and bowed. It felt good to here the happy cheers of his people. His eyes fell upon the tree that had been his prison. He noticed a large glowing red stone that looked like a face within the tree. He walked over to it and starred at it. He felt weird energy emitting from the stone.

"This must be something important to The Forgotten. I'm must destroy it!" Thought Oberon as he raised his sword and smashed it into the stone destroying it!

The scenery started changing. The stage and the remain of the skeleton creatures vanished. The elves flew through the air cheering.

"The power that held us here is gone!"

"Were free!"

Oberon looked up as the elves flew away. He smiled a little about freeing his people. He looked at the ground and saw a plain brown shirt. He walked over and put it on.

In another part of the Abyss The Forgotten felt a disturbance coming from the Evernight Abyss. He summoned a crystal ball and looked at it. He saw his theater and his Wraiths gone. Oberon was free from his tree and the elves were free!

"INCONCEIVABLE! How could this happen?" Roared The Forgotten as his voice boomed through the Evernight Abyss.

"The Mother Goddess decided I deserved a chance at redemption. She freed me and I promised to slay you for her." Said Oberon with a determine look in his eyes.

"That wretched cow women is sending a mere elf to slay me! How pathetic! She must be getting desperate if she's sending a failure like you to slay me!" Laughed the Forgotten.

"Your a fool to insult the Mother Goddess! I promised you that I would slay you and I will!" Declared Oberon.

"I'll be waiting elf!" Called the Forgotten.

Oberon sheathed his sword and walked off into the Abyss looking for The Forgotten.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Gluttony

Redemption of an Elven Hero

Chapter 3 Gluttony

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

Deep within the Abyss. The Forgotten was furious. The god slithered around his temple furious. Oberon had gotten help from the Mother Goddess and was now traveling through the Abyss. Oberon had ruined The Forgotten's plan in the Evernight Forest Abyss. He could ruin The Forgotten's plans for breaking out of this realm altogether!Handric was standing nearby sensing The Forgotten's anger and unease.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"That hero Oberon escaped from his tree prison. He freed all the elf spirits I lured down here and now his traveling the Abyss." Said The Forgotten.

"Where's Oberon right now?" Asked Handirc.

"He is heading towards the Mellow Hills Abyss." Said The Forgotten.

Handric scratched his chin in thought, until he came up with a great idea.

"There's an old saying that says it takes a thief to catch a thief. In our case it takes a hero to beat a hero. I think there's a an old comrade of Oberon who can deal with him for us." Said Handic.

The Forgotten thought for a moment then an evil smile spread across it's monstrous face.

"Yes that could work. Your a clever one my servant. We will make the hero Melvin Underbelly fight Oberon. Lets see how the elf deals with fighting a fellow hero." Said The Forgotten as he summoned up a giant crystal ball that showed Mellow Hills Abyss.

The Mellow Hills Abyss was covered in farm land, houses, twisted spiky vines, volcanic rocks, and fire. Evil deranged pumpkins waddled around as humans worked the fields chained up. Halflings wondered about eating and torturing humans. In one of the larger houses was the halfling hero Melvin Underbelly. He had ended up in the Abyss after being killed by the Third Overlord. His punishment was to have a unlimited amount of food he could eat until he exploded. After he exploded he was reincarnated again to repeat the process. Melvin view the punishment as more of a pleasure then a torture. After the first dozen times he exploded he got used to it. All that matter to him was getting his food.

Melvin gobbled down a plate a brisket, two roast pigs, a turkey, three chickens, and four pies. The halfling greedily licked the grease from his long fork scepter and burped. He felt a rumbling in his body.

"Here comes the boom!" Said Melvin before his fat body exploded into a big green mess.

A few seconds latter he was reincarnated and standing where he had exploded a few seconds ago. He turned his attention back to a large plate of food and went towards it.

"My you have quit an appetite don't you hero." Boomed a voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"Who said that?" Demanded Melvin as he spun around trying to locate the source of the voice.

"I am the host of this realm. I am the one responsible for your..current accommodations." Said the voice. "Are you having a good time?" Asked the voice.

"The food is delicious..though I am getting annoyed about the exploding part." Said Melvin.

"Don't worry I'll fix that, but first I need you to do something for me." Said the voice.

"Like what?" Asked Melvin.

"Your old comrade Oberon has been causing some trouble for me. His heading your way, he might free your field workers and keep you from getting your food on time. I want you to deal with him." Said the voice.

Melvin thought back to Oberon and remembered how tall he was and how he would chid Melvin for eating a little to much food. Oberon always thought he was so great.

"Alright I'll crush the elf for you and you take away the bodily explosion." Said Melvin.

"Deal." Said the voice.

Melvin turned to the door of the house and squeezed his way out. He made his way down a nearby path searching for the elf.

Oberon was just making his way into Mellow Hills. He surveyed the land from a hill before making his way down. He walked into a pumpkin patch, where he encountered a man hanging from a stand dressed as a scarecrow.

"Best be leaving elf. Those pumpkins are man eaters I've seen them devour entire cows and farmers!" Said the man.

"Pumpkins devouring living creatures?" Asked Oberon as he studied the pumpkins in confusion.

Suddenly a mouth and two yellow eyes appeared on the pumpkins as they stood up on vine like legs and charged forward chomping! Oberon leaped back startled as he pulled out his sword and started slicing the crazed pumpkins to bits. The pumpkins were taken aback by Oberon's attack having never before met any kind of resistance, when attacking. They tied to surround the elf, but he was to smart for their tactics. In a few minutes all the pumpkins were destroyed.

"That's was some impressive sword fighting there." Said the scarecrow man in amazement.

"Thank you." Said Oberon as he sheathed his sword. "Do you need help getting down?" He asked.

"No thanks. I'm fine." Said the scarecrow man.

Oberon made his way deeper into Mellow Hills, until he came across a couple of humans gained up and working the fields. A couple of halflings stood nearby harassing the humans and poking them with some spears. Oberon pulled his sword and made his way to the little group.

"Work faster you smelly human!" Barked one of the halflings as he hit a human with the butt of his spear.

"I'm working as fast as I can!" Cried one of the humans.

"That's enough of that leave those humans alone." Said Oberon as he walked up to the halflings with his sword drawn.

One of the halflings backed away nervously from Oberon the other halfling glared at Oberon and pointed his spear at the elf.

"Hey elf this is halfling territory! You can't come in here and tell us what to do! Taste my spear!" Snared the halfling as he clumsily thrusted his spear at Oberon.

Oberon dodged the thrust and chopped the head off the spear. The halfling starred dumbly at his destroyed weapon before Oberon delivered a kick to the halfling's chest knocking him to the ground. The halfling stumbled to it's feet eyes full of fear as he and his companion ran off screaming. Oberon turned to the two humans and Choped the chains off them.

"Thanks. Who are you?" Said one of the humans.

"I am Oberon Greenhaze." Said Oberon.

"Wait your one of those famous heroes like Melvin aren't you?" Asked the other human.

"Yes I am I was killed and sent here because I abandoned my forest and people, but now I'm on a quest for redemption." Said Oberon.

"That's neat." Said the first human as he turned to his companion. "Come along mate, we have to get out of here. To the portal!"

"Wait what portal?" Asked Oberon.

"That's how we got here. That Overlord guy went crazy or something and locked himself up in his tower. His Minions went on a pillaging spree. Then one day a couple of us farmers found this portal, that we thought lead to heaven, but really lead to this horrible place." Explained human.

"I see. Thank you for that information." Said Oberon.

The two humans ran off leaving Oberon to ponder this information. Gallant had gone crazy and the Minion army was going on a pillaging rampage in the world of the living. The Forgotten was opening portals and luring people into the Abyss to feed on whatever pain and suffering he could drain from them. Oberon had to deal with one problem at a time.

He made his way into the Halfling Village, where his nose picked up the smell of something being roasted. He made his way to the center of the village, where he was met with an odd sight.

In the center of the village there was a large pit fire with a human tied to a large skewer being cranked by a large halfling in a cooks uniform. Oberon quickly went into action. His eyes landed on a nearby bucket of water. He quickly ran over, grabbed it, and tossed it's contents at the fire. The fire was out and the human and halfing were wet.

"How dare you ruin my roast!" Roared the Halfling angrily as he pulled out a knife and charged at Oberon.

Oberon swung the bucket, by it's handle and smashed it into the halflings head! The halfling fell over on to his back unconscious. Oberon freed the human, who thanked him. Suddenly the ground started shaking as a huge fat halfling welding a fork scepter made his way into the center of the village and glared at Oberon.

"Hello Oberon long time no see." Said the halfling.

"Melvin is that you?" Gasped Oberon as he looked up at the halfling's face in shock.

"Yes it is I. I'm not so little now am I." Said Melin as he looked down at the elf and grinned nastily.

"Melvin, what happened to you? How did you get here?" Asked Oberon.

"Nicholas the wizard told me I could have all the food I wanted. So I ate and ate. Then the Overlord showed up and killed me. I ended up here where I can have all the food I can ever possible want until I explode. The master of this realm sent told me your were causing trouble and here you are doing just that." Said Melvin as he pointed his fork at Oberon.

"Master of the realm? Wait Melvin that master of the realm is an evil being, who using you and whatever corrupt energy you have to try and escape this place! He'll wreck havoc onto the the world of the living!" Cried Oberon trying to make Melvin see reason.

"Ha! I don't care as long as I get my food nothing else matters!" Declared Melvin as he charged forward swing his fork at Oberon.

"Melvin stop! I don't wish to fight you!" Cried Oberon as he dodged Melvin's swings.

"To bad!" Shouted Melvin as he took another swing at Oberon.

Oberon dodged the swing and threw a couple of punches at Melvin, which simply bounced harmlessly off of Melvin's big gut.

"Ha!" That tickles!" Laughed Melvin as he swung his fork at Oberon.

Oberon took out his sword and blocked the attack. He then knocked the fork out of Melvin's hands.

"I'm sorry for this Melvin, but I'm must defeat you and slay the master of this realm!" Said Oberon as he rammed his sword through Melvin's chest!

The halfling's eyes bulged as he starred at the sword sticking out of his chest. Then there was a rumbling and the halfling grinned.

"Time to go boom." He sneered.

Oberon didn't like the sound of that. He quickly yanked his sword out and leaped away from Melvin as he exploded! Oberon crashed to the ground and stumbled to his feet. He watched in amazement as Melvin became reincarnated. The halfing grinned as he picked up his fork and faced Oberon.

"You can't win elf!" He laughed.

"Yes I can and I will!" Shouted Oberon as he charged forward.

Melvin swung his fork at Oberon, who blocked the blow and slammed a fist into the halfling's face making him stumble back in pain. Oberon got behind Melvin, leaped onto his back, and put him in a headlock. Melvin gasped in pain and desperately tried to shake Oberon off with a belly slam, but Oberon stayed on. Melvin tried to shake Oberon off by rolling down a hill. Down and down they went until they crashed into some woods knocking Oberon off of Melvin. Oberon staggered to his feet and noticed a large hole in the ground behind him giving him an idea to defeat Melvin.

"Hey Melvin, come on try to roll over and crush me!" Called Oberon.

Melvin glared at Oberon and rolled towards him at full speed. At the last second Oberon dodged out of the way and Melvin fell into the hole with a look of surprise on his face as he fell into the hole screaming. There was a tremendous thud as he hit the ground.

"Aaaaa! Get me out of here!" Screamed Melvin.

"I'm sorry Melvin, but you brought this on yourself. Maybe a time away from food will help clear your mind." Said Oberon as he began to walk away.

"Curse you Oberon. When I get out of here I'm going to roast you!" Cursed Melvin.

Oberon ignored the cursing halfing as his eyes fell upon a large red and black stone shaped like a face. Just like the one in the Evernight Forest Abyss. Oberon brought his sword up and smashed the the stone! Through out the Mellow Hills Abyss all the captured humans were freed.

In his temple The Forgotten witnessed Oberon destroy another one of his stones and freed the captive souls.

"How dare you! Curse you elf! Im Going to torture your soul for a million years straight, when we meet!" Roared The Forgotten his voice booming all over the Meadow Hills Abyss.

"We'll see about that." Called Oberon as he sheathed his sword and made his way out of the Meadow Hills Abyss.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Lust

Redemption of an Elven Hero

Chapter 4 Lust

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

In the temple of The Forgotten the evil god was fuming in rage. Handric stood several feet away waiting for his master to calm down.

"That cursed elf destroyed another of my stones! That fool Melvin was completely useless!" Roared the Forgotten.

"Where is Oberon now?" Asked Handric.

The Forgotten looked at his crystal ball.

"His entering the Heaven's Peak Abyss." Said The Forgotten.

"I believe a powerful hero named Sir William will be there. His much stronger then Melvin and last I believe there should be a large number of men loyal to him, who served with his cult the Red Dawn." Said Handric.

"Yes. They could succeed in capturing Oberon, but just in case I'm going to send a couple of my servants there to aid them." Said The Forgotten as he snapped his clawed fingers.

There was a burst of flames and two figures appear in front from The Forgotten. The first was a large skeleton figure in a clock welding a scythe. The second figure was a humanoid female with pink skin, dark hair and vampiric fangs. She was dressed in lingerie- namely, a black corset, garter straps and stocking, as well as a ribbon collar necklace. The two new figures bowed before The Forgotten

"This is one of my elite Wraith Reapers and this is Succubus Queen. They will see to it that Oberon is no longer a problem." Said The Forgotten as he waved the two minions away and they vanished in a burst of flames.

"This should prove to be entertaining." Said Handric as he and the Forgotten looked at the crystal ball.

The Heaven's Peak Abyss looked a bit like a city with thorn bushes and skulls. A large group of women stood on a balcony drinking wine and ordering some men to clean up the slime of a giant slug and to trim the grass. A couple of large machines stood by, but the men were unable to use them. In a fiery pit Sir William and the members of the Red Dawn were being constantly burned alive. William cursed the Overlord for killing him as he tried to desperately pole vault his way up to the edge of the pit and pull himself out, only to fail miserably.

"Curse this pit of fire!" Shouted William as he jumped to his feet and tried to get rid of the flames on his shoulders.

All of a sudden the flames just vanished. William and the cultist looked around confused.

"My aren't you still good looking even in this place." Said a female voice.

William and the rest of of the cult looked up to see Succubus Queen and Wraith Reaper standing at the edge of the pit. William recognized Succubus Queen as the the creature he and his cult had summoned to have pleasure with.

"Oh mistress!" Shouted the cultist with joy as looks of lust appeared on their faces and they drooled slightly.

William had a bit more control of himself then his cult.

"May I ask what your doing here?" Asked William.

"I'm here to make a you an offer handsome." Said Succubus Queen.

"What kind of deal?" Asked William.

"Your old comrade Oberon has been running around the Abyss causing trouble for my master. I want you and your men to stop him and in return we will free you from this place and I will personally give you all the pleasure you want." Said Succubus Queen.

William looked greedily at Succubus Queen and licked his lips.

"You have a deal! Will deal with Oberon." Said William.

"Very good." Said Succubus Queen as she turned to Wraith Reaper. "Would you be a dear and help them out of that pit."

The Wraith Reaper banged his scythe shaft on the ground. The ground shook and a stone staircase appeared in the pit. William and the cultist climbed the stairs and out of the pit. As soon as they were out the staircase vanished and the fire started back up in the pit.

"You know your job now go find Oberon." Said Succubus Queen as she and Wraith Reaper vanished in a flash of light.

"You heard our mistress go forth and find the elf! Then we will have pleasure!" Said William as he waved his staff around.

The cultist scattered and went looking for Oberon.

Elsewhere Oberon had just arrived at Heaven's Peak Abyss. He took off some boots he found in the Mellow Hills Abyss and shook some rocks out of them before putting them back on and continuing with his journey. Oberon came across the city of Heaven's Peak and entered. It wasn't long before he encountered a couple of the cultist and a Wraith carrying an ax.

"There's the elf!" Shouted the first cultist.

"Kill him! Then will get our pleasure!" Shouted the second cultist.

The two cultist charged at Oberon.

"I have no idea who you are, or why your after me, but I will not let you kill me!" Shouted Oberon as he pulled out his own sword and blocked the attacks of the charging cultist.

The cultist leaped back from Oberon and charged again. The first cultist swung at Oberon from the side, but he easily blocked the attack and delivered a punch to the cultist's masked face knocking him out. The second cultist charged forward swinging downwards at Oberon. The elf side stepped the attack and grabbed the cultist by his robe and flipped him over his shoulders! The cultist hit the ground in a dazed heap. The Wraith charged forward swing it's ax forcing Oberon to retreat against a wall. At the sight of corned prey the Wraith swung it's ax at Oberon, but the elf ducked at the last minute and avoided the blow. The Wraith's ax became stuck in the wall. The undead creature tried to pull it out, but it was stuck!

"Die fowl beast!" Shouted Oberon as he swung his sword and chopped the Wraith's head off.

The rest of the Wraith crumpled into a heap of bones. Oberon walked over to one of the dazed cultist and started questioning him.

"Who are you guys and why are you after me?" Demanded Oberon.

"We are members of...the Red Dawn. We and our leader Sir William the Black were killed by the Overlord and ended up down here in a fiery pit. But then our mistress the Succubus Queen appeared and freed us from the pit and said if we killed you see would free us from the Abyss and give us pleasure." Said the cultist.

"William is now a leader of some kind of mad cult working with a Succubus and they're after me? This s madness!" Thought Oberon.

Before he could question the cultist some more Oberon heard a screech from above, he looked up to the Wraith Reaper come leaping down at him from a building welding a scythe! Oberon jumped out of the way, but the cultist wasn't, so lucky and got impaled in the chest with the scythe!

"Aaaaa! Noooo!" Screamed the cultist as he burst into flames and vanished.

"What happened to him?" Oberon asked aloud.

"Oh he was sent back to his punishment." Boomed the voice of The Forgotten. "You'll be returned to your punishment once my Wraith Reaper kills you!" He laughed.

"Well see about that." Said Oberon as he pulled out his sword and faced the Wraith Reaper.

The Wraith Reaper let out a roar and charged forward swing it's scythe! Oberon was forced to retreat back as the evil being slashed about with his scythe. Oberon winced a little as the Wraith Reaper lashed his shoulder. The evil being laughed at the sight of the elf bleeding. Oberon gritted his teeth and lunged forward swing his sword forcing the Wraith Reaper on the defensive. The Wraith Reaper took a swing at Oberon, but the elf ducked underneath the blow and popped up next the evil being.

"I'm ending this!" Declared Oberon as he slashed downwards with his sword cutting off the Wraith Reaper's hands!

The Wraith Reaper's hands and scythe fell to the ground in a clatter. The evil being stared down at it's dismembered limbs in shock. Oberon dropped his sword and grabbed the scythe. He lifted it above his head and smashed it down on the Wraith Reaper's skull shattering it! The Wraith Reaper fell forward and disintegrated into a pile of dust and a cloak. Oberon dropped the scythe and picked up his sword.

"Aaa! Curse you elf! You mat have defeated that Wraith Reaper, but there's plenty more where that came from." Snarled The Forgotten's voice.

"Bring it. I'll take everything you can throw at me." Said Oberon as he sheathed his sword and continued on his way.

Oberon was walking down the street when he heard a bunch of voices coming from a building, he made his way into the building and found a bunch of women sipping wine. One of the women saw him and greeted him.

"Well look what just wondered in. An elf haven't seen any of your kind around here come in and have a drink." Said the women.

Oberon made his way in and helped himself to a drink.

"May I ask what you ladies are doing here in the Abyss? You don't seem like your getting punished or anything." Said Oberon.

"Oh we were just minded our own business in Heaven's Peak after dealing with another wild party thrown by our useless men and the Overlord's creatures, when all of a sudden this portal opened up and a voice told use to come drink wine and give the men here some hard task. I guess the men here were unfaithful to their women and were supposed to help punish them." Said one women.

"Guess that makes sense. Can you tell me about Sir William and this Red Dawn cult?" Said Oberon.

"That dreadful man and his bloody cult are nothing, but trouble. They summoned a Succubus Queen to pleasure themselves with. Nasty demon brought nothing, but grief for us by bring a plague to raise the dead and giving are men desires and fantasies about demon women!" Said one women.

"But now they're dead and suffering for their filthy pleasure down here!" Laughed one women.

"Unfortunately someone freed them from their prison and now they're running about." Complained another women.

Before the conversation could go on the doors of the building were knocked down and in stormed William followed by a dozen members of the Red Dawn.

"Hello ladies. Your little wine and cheese party is over! Were here for the elf!" Said William.

"I do you plan to fix that door you knocked down." Said a women.

"Silence women!" Shouted one of the cultist.

Oberon stepped forward and confronted William.

"William I don't what's happened to you since last I saw you, but whatever you were promised for capturing me, it isn't worth the hell your going to help release upon the world. I am on a quest to prevent that from happening. I'm trying to redeem myself. Help me and I'm sure you can redeem yourself." Said Oberon.

"Ha! You think I care for the world or redemption? The only thing I care about is my freedom and the pleasure I'll receive from the Succubus Queen, when I'm freed from this place!" Laughed William.

The rest of the Red Dawn joined in Williams's laughter. All the women glared at the lustful cult as they clenched their fist. At that moment the Succubus Queen and a couple of Wraiths entered the building.

"Well done William, you've found our little troublesome elf. I'm going to give you some extra special pleasure once with dealt with Oberon." Said the Succubus Queen as she and the two Wraiths moved towards Oberon.

At the sight of the hated she demon the women decided they had enough with Succubus and pleasure worshiping cults. The women grabbed anything they could get their hands on shoes, wine bottles, butter knives, and salad forks.

"Death to the she demon and her followers!" Shouted one women as the large group of angry women pounced on the Red Dawn members and William!

The cultist screamed as they were pelted with various items from the angry women. Oberon pulled out his sword and charged at the Succubus Queen and her two Wraiths.

"Kill the elf!" Shouted the Succubus Queen as she took flight.

Several shoes and wine bottles were thrown at the demon, she fired some lightning at the women and retreated to the balcony. The two Wraiths charged at Oberon swing their swords! Oberon ducked and the two Wraiths smashed their axes into each others biddies exploding into a pile of dust and bones. Oberon ran to the balcony to fight the Succubus Queen. The demon was flying a couple of feet above the ground shooting lightning at women. A well aimed shoe hit her in the head and caused her to drop to the ground. Oberon charged at the Succumbs Queen swing his sword. The demon screamed as one of her wings fell off and she scrambled to her feet using the balcony as support. Oberon hit the Succubus Queen, with the hilt off his sword knocking her over the balcony sending her plummeting to the ground!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Screamed the Succubus Queen before she was impaled and killed by a large machine with blades on it used to trim grass.

William stumbled out onto the balcony and looked down to see the dead demon, he whirled around gripping his staff as he glared at Oberon.

"You will pay for that!" Shouted William as he charged forward swinging his staff.

Oberon retreated from the balcony and down some stairs, he glanced up and saw the women finishing off what remained of the Red Dawn as he ran into a courtyard with William right behind him. Oberon spun to face William.

"Alright William this is your last chance to surrender. Your Succubus Queen and your cult are gone, there's no way you'll get out of this place alive with all those angry women." Said Oberon.

"I don't care! The only thing that matters right now is killing you!" Shouted Oberon as he charged forward swinging his staff.

Oberon blocked the the staff with his sword, but William kicked him in the side of the gut knocking him back a few feet. William swung his staff at Oberon's legs, but the elf leaped over the swing and hit William in the head with the hilt of his sword. William staggered back stunned. Oberon charged forward and William desperately swung his staff downwards at the elf, but Oberon stepped to the side and dodged it, he then grabbed William's arm and slammed his elbow down on it making William drop his staff.

"Finish...me!" Demanded William as he dropped to his knees.

Oberon saw a machine with a bunch of brushes on it with some clamps.

"I have something else in mind." Said Oberon as he grabbed William and dragged him to the machine.

Oberon clamped William to the machine trapping him. The women came to the courtyard and cheered at the sight at the trapped William.

"So what should we do to him ladies?" Asked Oberon.

"Oh we have a special idea for him. His fixing to take a nice little trip." Said one women.

The women grabbed the machine and put it on it's side, before pushing it to the edge of a step hill. A look of terror came across William's face as he realized, what was fixing to happen.

"So long William." Said Oberon as he watched the women push the machine down the hill.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Screamed William as he went spinning down the hill at an incredible speed.

He continued like that for several minutes before the machine went off a cliff and fell a thousand feet to the ground crushing and instantly killing William. The fallen hero was immediately returned to the flaming pit.

Oberon was receiving thanks and cheers from the women, when he saw another one of those weird black and red stones. Oberon brought his sword down on the stone and destroyed it! There was a flash of light and all the women disappeared.

"Well that's one less place for The Forgotten to draw power from." Said Oberon as he made his way out of Heaven's Peak and continued with his journey.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Greed

Redemption of an Elven Hero

Chapter 5 Greed

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

The Forgotten glared at his crystal ball. The image showed Oberon continuing on with his journey. Handric stood nearby as he, watched the master of the Abyss.

That elf managed to defeat everything I threw at him in the Heaven's Peak Abyss. He managed to beat a Wraith Reaper, Succubus Queen, the Red Dawn, and Sir William! This is UNEXCEPTIONABLE! I will not have my return thwarted by a tree hugging servant of the stupid ugly Mother Goddess!" Roared The Forgotten.

Handric waited for The Forgotten to calm down.

"It appears that Oberon is entering the Golden Hills Abyss. I believe that a the hero Goldo is there. Goldo is one of the main reasons Evernight Forest got corrupted. That greedy dwarf nearly wiped out all the elves while Oberon was asleep. We can get Goldo to go after Oberon. Either Oberon will be killed by Goldo or Oberon will become vengeful and become corrupt. It's a win win either way." Said Handric.

"Yes it is. An excellent plan my underline. Very well we will go forward with your plan." Said The Forgotten as he turned back to the crystal ball.

The Golden Hills Abyss was a large cavern with hills and rocks. There were a bunch of small houses where gold crazed dwarfs lived. Near the center of the area was a large platform with a large gold statue of the dwarf king Goldo standing on it. The statue was odd looking. It's arms were flung back and the face was twisted into a scream of agony. If anyone got really close to the statue they could have sworn they heard tortured screams from it.

For you see the statue was actual in a way Golod. When he had died his spirit had been imprisoned into the statute. The dwarf was aware of everything that went on around him, but he was unable to move at all. It was absolute torture for him! Then one day he heard a strange booming voice.

"Hello there Goldo. I am the master of the Abyss and I have come to make a deal with you, but first let me make you a little more comfortable." Said the voice.

The statue started moving it's arms and legs. It could move now!

"I'm having a little problem with a former comrade of yours Oberon Greenhaze. His been running around causing trouble and he needs to be stopped. If you kill him for me I will restore you to flesh and blood. As an added bonus I'll give you all the gold you want and I'll bring you back to life back and put you on Earth." Said the voice.

"All of that for just killing an elf? I'm in. You have a deal. However killing the elf by myself will be tough. I'm going to need my pet to get the job done." Said Goldo.

"Of course here is your pet." Said the voice as there was a flash of light.

Golod starred in amazement as his massive war machine Rollie appeared before him. The dwarf laughed as crawled up on top of the machine and opened the hatch. It took him a little longer to get into the machine with his larger body, but he managed to do it.

"Time to go elf hunting." Said Goldo as the machine took off.

Elsewhere Oberon was making his way through the Golden Hills Abyss with out much trouble. The dwarfs eyed him for a few moments before going back to their gold hunting and drinking. Oberon had encountered a few wraiths, but he made quick work out of them. He was entering a large clearing, when all of a sudden a bunch of rocks came together to form a rock giant. The rock giant roared and stomped towards Oberon.

"Well it looks like I finally found a challenge." Muttered Oberon as he pulled out his sword to face the giant.

The rock giant stomped forward and swung one of it's massive fist at Oberon. The elf dodged to the side and stabbed the rock gang in the leg. The rock giant roared in pain and took a swing at Oberon, who jumped back to avoid the blow. The rock giant charged forward and brought both it's fist down towards Oberon, who quickly rolled away. The rock giant's hands smashed into the ground and became stuck. Oberon took this opportunity to run up the rock giant's arms and strike it's head with his sword. The rock giant screamed as it finally yanked it's arms free and toppled over backwards. Oberon jumped off the rock giant and rolled to his feet.

"Had enough?" Asked Oberon.

The rock giant staggered to it's feet and faced Oberon ready for another round. However before it could do anything there was a loud clanking sound coming from behind the rock giant. Oberon glance behind the rock giant and saw a giant machine barreling towards them. The machine smashed the rock giant to pieces and came barreling towards Oberon! The elf quickly leaped to the side to avoid the charging machine. The machine crashed into a wall before it backed up and turned to face Oberon.

"Well if it isn't Oberon Greenhaze. I finally found you." Said a voice from the machine.

"Goldo." Said Oberon as he felt his blood begin to boil in anger.

"That's right tree huger it's me. Glad I found you. I never did thank you for falling asleep and for not coming to the aid of your people when my forces came in to steal everything, but now I can. Thank you for falling asleep and for being a worthless leader!" Laughed Goldo.

"Why may I ask did you so violently attack my people for their treasure?" Asked Oberon as he glared at the machine.

"Because I wanted their precious treasure for myself! That's all the reason I need!" Said Goldo.

"Your a despicable dwarf! You attacked and stole from the innocent! Now you've probably sold your soul to the ruler of the Abyss for your freedom and gold! I guess you need to kill me to get your reward." Said Oberon as he griped his sword.

"Your correct. Wow you elves aren't as dumb as I thought." Said Goldo.

"Goldo listen to me if the master of the Abyss breaks free of here it will be the end of everything! Your people will be killed! Please lets put aside are differences for the moment and work together. I already had to fight Melvin and William. I don't want to fight another comrade, even if it's one who committed great crimes against my people." Said Oberon.

"Ha! Like I care for what happens to y people! With them gone more gold for me!" Laughed Goldo. "Besides I'm way smarter then a fat hafling and a pretty boy." Said the dwarf before he fired a fireball from his machine at Oberon.

Oberon dived out of the path of the fireball as he took cover behind some large rocks. The ground started to shake as Goldo drove towards the rocks. Oberon dived out from behind his cover as Rollie smashed the rock to bits. This slowed Rollie down a little and Oberon hopped onto of the machine hanging to it from the side.

"Oberon come out of hiding and face me!" Called Goldo from the machine. "Ha! Your a coward just like the rest of your people!" Said the dwarf as he piloted Rollie around searching for Oberon.

Oberon hung to the side of Rollie trying to think up a way to attack, he studied the tanks treads and the flamethrower turret on Rollie. Then Oberon had a brilliant idea. He quickly scooped up a large rock and stealthy shoved in the barrel of the flamethrower, he then stabbed his sword down into Rollie's right tread making it stop. Rollie started going left in circles. Inside Rollie Goldo cursed and shouted as he tried to regain control of Rollie. Oberon hopped off and stood before Rollie.

"I'm right here Goldo! Come and kill me!" Shouted Oberon.

"With pleasure! Prepare to be roasted alive!" Shouted Goldo as he fired Rollie's flamethrower.

Instead of going out of the barrel the flames hit the rock that was clogging it and backfired into Rollie causing it to explode! The area was covered in smoke. After a few seconds it blew away. Oberon saw his sword lying on the ground nearby and picked it up. He then saw a gold figure staggering to it's feet. Oberon starred in shock at the now animated Goldo statue that was a few feet bigger then Oberon.

"You like? I got dammed in style!" Said Goldo as he pulled out his ax.

"It suits you. Your greed was what brought you here now, your forced to be imprisoned by it." Said Oberon as he faced Goldo.

Goldo charged forward swinging his massive ax, Oberon dodged the blow and struck Goldo in the shoulder chipping off some of the gold from the living statue. Goldo hit Oberon with the shaft of his ax knocking Oberon to the ground. Goldo raised his ax for a killing blow and brought it down towards Oberon. Oberon rolled to the side and stuck Goldo in the leg take more gold out of the statue and making Goldo fall to his side. Oberon shot to his feet and headed towards Goldo. Goldo tried to swing his ax at Oberon, but the elf knocked it from Goldo's hands with a swing of his sword. Oberon then went about slicing Goldo with his sword until he was nothing, but a head attached to his chest with legs.

"You lost Goldo and with this next blow I strike to avenge my people with righteous rage!" Declared Oberon as chopped the head off the Goldo statue!

The rest of the statue fell to the ground along with the head and shattered. Oberon sheathed his sword and started to walk away, when something starred from within the pile. Oberon turned around to see Goldo in his flesh and blood form back to his dwarf size. He staggered out of the gold pile looking at himself confused.

"It appears I'm free from my prison. Now I will get back to killing you!" Snarled Goldo as he pulled out his ax and marched towards Oberon.

Oberon caught sight of some movement behind Goldo.

"Tell me again Goldo, what you think about your people." Said Oberon.

"My people are stupid and useless. The only purpose is to serve me their king and get me more gold. Now let use fight I'm not going to let you kill me in this form!" Said Goldo as he prepared for battle.

"I don't think I'll be the one killing you. I think your people want to express their feelings about what you said about them." Said Oberon.

Goldo looked confused then he turned around and saw an angry mob of dwarf surrounding him. A look of fear appeared on Goldo's face.

"You...lot stay back! I...am your king and...I command you!" Shouted Goldo.

"Your no longer our king!" Shouted one dwarf.

The other dwarfs shouted their agreement and pounced on Goldo weapons slashing! Goldo screamed for a few minutes as he became lost from sight. Then the screaming stopped and the dwarfs walked away with triumph as they walked away with blood splattered weapons. Goldo's body was gone and all that was left of him was his crown and his ax.

"Your were a cruel and foolish leader Goldo." Said Oberon as he walked away.

A red glow caught Oberon's attention a few minutes latter. He saw one of the Abyss stones behind some rocks. Oberon walked towards it and smashed it with his sword making it explode. A good portion of the dwarfs vanished from the Abyss.

In another part of the Golden Hills Abyss Goldo had returned to being a gold statue that continued to scream and curse in agony.

Oberon walked out of the Golden Hills Abyss, he saw a strange valley ahead.

"I'm getting closer. Soon I will face you The Forgotten." Said Oberon as he marched onward.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Wrath

Redemption of an Elven Hero

Chapter 5 Wrath

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

The Forgotten glared at the crystal ball, his rage growing by the moment.

"That accursed Oberon Greenhaze destroyed another one of my Abyss Stones! Now his on his way he traveling through the Infernal Abyss. His trying to ruin my return! I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!" Roared The Forgotten.

The roar shook the temple and near,y knocked Handric to the ground. After a few seconds The Forgotten calmed down and went to his crystal ball.

"I know of another hero trapped in the Abyss, who was a comrade of Oberon. Kahn the Warrior. Yes, he'll do just fine. I'll use his anger and strength to kill Oberon and send him back to the Evernight Abyss. I'll make that elf watch a play showing him his failure to reach my lair and stoping my return!" Said The Forgotten as he snapped his clawed fingers.

A Succubus appeared before The Forgotten.

"How may I be of service my lord?" Asked the Succubus.

"I have an important job for you." Said The Forgotten conjured up a gold terra and gave it to the Succubus. "This tiara will change your appearance and make you look like a human hero named Jewel. You will go to the Infernal Abyss and find a warrior named Kahn, you will use your charm and tell your were hurt by Oberon and that his after you."

The Succubus put the tiara on her head and transformed into Jewel.

"It shall be done my master." Said the Succubus in Jewel's voice before leaving.

The Forgotten let out an evil chuckle before turning back to his crystal ball.

The Infernal Abyss was a large canyon like place with giant black rocky walls. Men were chained up to the walls dangling from them. There was one weird one in particular that was actual made from one giant person. That person was Kahn. The giant warrior had tried to save his girlfriend Jewel from the Overlord, but had been killed. Now he was trapped in the Underworld in several pieces being used as a wall. Kahn was angry about his death and the capture of his girlfriend.

"Man I hope my baby Jewel is alright." Said Kahn.

"I'm fine honey." Said a female voice.

Kahn looked up startled to see Jewel walk up to the wall smiling at him.

"Jewel! Man it's great to see you baby!" Said Kahn excitedly before his face took on a sad expression. "Wait if your here that...means your dead! Oh baby I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you!" Cried Kahn.

"It's alright Kahn. The one who murdered me is down here. His after me right now and I need you to kill him." Said Jewel.

"Who?" Demanded Kahn.

"It was Oberon Greenhaze." Said Jewel.

"That stupid little tree rat! I'll kill!" Shouted Kahn as he tried to pull his body out of the wall.

"Hold still. The master of this place hates Oberon and wants you to kill him. He will help you." Said Jewel.

A bright light enveloped Kahn and in a few seconds he was restored to his normal body carrying a mace.

"Oh yeah! Kahn is back!" Shouted Kahn as he marched off in search of Oberon.

"All according to plan." Said Jewel as she followed Kahn.

Oberon was walking through the Infernal Abyss, so far he had encountered very little resistance. He entered a clearing when all of a sudden the ground started to shake and he heard some stomping noises. Oberon looked to see Kahn stomp into the clearing followed by Jewel.

"You! Your the one that killed my sugarplum here!" Shouted Kahn as he pointed at Oberon then at Jewel.

Oberon was taken aback by this accusation.

"Kahn...I didn't kill...Jewel. Whatever you've been told its a lie!" Said Oberon.

Kahn looked confused. It seemed that Oberon's words might have gotten through to him.

"Don't listen to that liar! He killed me! Now he wants to torture me some more! You need to kill him!" Said Jewel.

Oberon looked at Jewel and saw her eyes glow red and an evil smirk appear on her face. It took Oberon a few seconds to realize that that women wasn't the real Jewel.

"Wait Kahn! Your being tricked!" Cried Oberon.

"Shut up! You hurt my women now I'm going to crush you!" Shouted Kahn as he charged forward swinging his mace.

Oberon pulled out his sword, dodged the swing and cut the chain sending the mace crashing to the ground. Kahn quickly retaliated and swung one of his massive hands at Oberon knocking his sword away. Oberon managed to punch Kahn in the face, but the warrior only grunted and swung his arms at Oberon and tried to grab him. Oberon dodged the grab and leaped onto Kahn's back, he then wrapped his arms around the larger man's throat and started to choke him. Kahn tried to shake Oberon off, but he stayed on. Finally Kahn crashed to his knees and Oberon released him. Kahn coughed and sputtered as he took in air. Oberon turned towards the imposter Jewel and charged at her.

The imposter was completely taken by surprise as Oberon knocked her to the ground. The tiara fell off her head and her true form was revealed. The Succubus was exposed.

"You've been deceived Kahn." Said Oberon.

"What?!" Asked Kan as he starred in shock and anger at the Succubus.

The giant warrior picked up his mace and marched towards the Succubus.

"Kahn! Wait! I can explain!" Cried the Succubus fearfully as she tried to scramble to her feet.

Kahn didn't stop. He stood over the Succubus and raised the spiky ball of his mace high with his barehand. Kahn let out a shout as he brought his fist and spiky ball down crushing the Succubus to a pulp!

"That was for tricking me!" Said Kahn as he picked up his weapon and walked towards Oberon. "Sorry for attacking you man."

"It's alright. So now what will you do?" Asked Oberon.

"No idea." Said Kahn.

"Why don't you come with me. I'm on a mission to slay the master of this realm. He is called The Forgotten and he must be stopped." Said Oberon.

"How come?" Asked Kahn.

"The Forgotten is an evil being who will bring destruction to to the world. I think Jewel is still alive and up there. I know how you feel about her. If we don't stop The Forgotten everyone we care about will be in danger." Said Oberon.

"Ok, but why do you care about the world if your already dead?" Asked Kahn.

"Because I failed my people, when they needed me. I abandoned them when they need me most. Not only that, but I found out Gallant was still alive and now the Overlord. Though I think he was being manipulated somehow. If I haven't been so weak and slothful I've could have saved my people and reasoned with Gallant. I'm now been given a chance to atone for my sins by slaying The Forgotten." Said Oberon.

"Wow. That is a lot to take in man. That some real serious hard core stuff. Gallants alive and his the Overlord, man that's unbelievable. Alright Oberon I'll help you out on your quest." Said Kahn.

"Thank you my friend." Said Oberon.

"It'll be like old times. Use taking on a ton of baddies." Said Kahn.

"Yeah just like old times." Said Oberon.

The two of them marched off deeper into the Abyss in search of The Forgotten.

To be continued.


End file.
